


Balloons

by flawedamythyst



Series: Balloons and Buttons [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm writing 221Bs for my Twitter followers. This one is for Randomportion's prompt of Balloons.</p><p>Sherlock and John find themselves in an unexpected situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balloons

The door swung shut and there was the click of a lock sliding into place. Sherlock spun to stare at it and John groaned.

“Please tell me we haven't just been locked in by a man who likes dressing as a clown and killing people.”

“I won't,then,” said Sherlock, inspecting the door lock.

John looked around the room. It was entirely empty, but the walls were painted with bright, disturbing cartoons. Bugs Bunny leered at John from the wall opposite, his mouth stretched into a grin that displayed pointed shark's teeth. The seven dwarves were each ripping one of the internal organs from Snow White's corpse.

“This lock is unpickable,” announced Sherlock. “We'll have to go out the window.”

John took a step towards it and something under the carpet compressed with a click. The ceiling tiles all opened, and hundreds of balloons tumbled out, filling the room until John was trapped in a multi-coloured rubber snowstorm.

“John,” said Sherlock, sounding far more worried than balloons called for. 

John couldn't see him through the balloons. “What?”

“I think this would be a good time to let you know I suffer from globophobia.”

“From what?” asked John, trying to get through the balloons to Sherlock and only succeeding in making a lot of squeaky noises.

Sherlock's voice shook. “Fear of balloons.”


End file.
